Order of the Phoenix Chat Room
by flowerbirdie13
Summary: utter randomness!
1. Chapter 1

dumbyrulz: hello!

tonx: hiya Dumby!

dumbyrulz: let's come up with insulting glitter statuses for Voldy!

dung: "I smell like poo—shampoo, even though im bald!"

dumbyrulz: no. it has to be girly and embarrassing. Tonks?

tonx: ok…um… "I went to the zoo! I luv the cute wittle panda bears, and the koalas and the monkeys! I luv cute wittle animals!"

dumbyrulz: Tonks, ur officially my new best friend!

tonx: aw, I feel special!

kittycatlady: hello!

tonx: who're u?

kittycatlady: McGonagall…

tonx: it's creepy that u wud choose that as ur screenname…

kittycatlady: look who's talking! U can't even spell ur own name right!

tonx: there is no k in my vocabulary.

kittycatlady: you're so random

tonx: *oink oink! * I know! Hee hee, I just turned my nose into a pigs nose! Thus the oinking!

kittycatlady: I don't even know how Dumbledore let you into the club…

tonx: bcuz I come up with Voldy's glitter statuses! Im useful!

kittycatlady: debatable…

dumbyrulz: SOOOOOO…who wants to talk about their day?

tonx: OOH, I dooooo! I accidentally blew up a pie. Baking is hard!

kittycatlady: only u, Tonks. Only u.

tonx: I'll ignore that…

dumbyrulz: how was ur day, Minerva?

kittycatlady: dull. I hate teaching those annoying little Slytherins! They think they're better than everyone else! and I hate Hufflepuffs too! They're just so annoyingly honest and annoying!

tonx: …I was a Hufflepuff…

kittycatlady: I'm not taking back what I said.

tonx: ur a mean old professor lady!

kittycatlady: oh, I'm so not offended!

dumbyrulz: um…

mollyrulz: hello!

tonx: I hate u.

mollyrulz: y?

tonx: bcuz u hate me!

mollyrulz: bcuz ur so accident prone!

dumbyrulz: she has a point, u know.

tonx: stay out of this, Dumby!

dumbyrulz: when did I say u cud call me that?

tonx: at the party last night!

dumbyrulz: u mean our meeting?

tonx: oh, was that what that was? I thought it was just a party where everyone drank butterbeer and then fell asleep.

dumbyrulz: no…it was a serious meeting…and u and Dung wre the only ones that fell asleep!

tonx: oh…

ruleroftheworld: Muahahahahaha! I have infiltrated ur chat room! Muahahahaha!

dung: GO AWAY! NO ONE WANTS U HERE!

ruleroftheworld: I'M THE DARK LORD, DON'T BE DISRESPECTFUL!

dung: but we're on opposite sides…

dumbyrulz: …AWKWARD…

**OK, so I haven't gotten 7 more votes, but I was really bored, so here you go! An Order of the Phoenix chat room! And if u have no idea what im talking about when I say I haven't gotten 7 more votes, well…I asked for more votes for my poll in the Dark Lord's Chat Room. Please review! I'm not sure if I should keep doing this OOTP chat room, so please review! KITTIES! Sorry, randomness…have a good day/night/whatever time it is for u!**


	2. Chapter 2

tonx: SUGAR!

dumbyrulz: oh no…* facepalm *

tonx: yup!

kittycatlady: I thout u weren't allowed to have sugar!

tonx: cherries off a diving board and onto a planet with dandruff. But wait! It can't dive until it applies its mascara!

dumbyrulz: flying grapefruit, ur right! Lol, behold Voldy's next glitter status!

kittycatlady: y did I ever join the OOTP?

dumbyrulz: bcuz ur awesome…?

kittycatlady: I hate u.

tonx: u hate evreyone.

kittycatlady: u spelled that worng.

tonx: IT'S CALLED A TYPO! GTE USED 2 IT!

kittycatlady: GTE?

tonx: go away!

kittycatlady: u can't tell me what to do! I'm much older and wiser than u!

tonx: yeah, but I'm awesomer than u.

dumbyrulz: quite true…

kittycatlady: u should be on my side, Dumbledore!

dumbyrulz: I choose…

ruleroftheworld: me!

dumbyrulz: um…awkward…I was gonna say me…

tonx: awkward pig! Don't take flight! For u are way too awkward for this dark night!

dumbyrulz: WHAT?

tonx: I dunno, im bored! Never underestimate the randomness of a bored person!

ghostofsiriusblack: um…

dumbyrulz: r u really the ghost of Sirius?

ghostofsiriusblack: r u the real Dumbledore?

dumbyrulz: only when SOMEONE *cough, Voldy, cough cough * doesn't hack my profile.

ghostofsiriusblack: um…ok…

tonx: I have a cockatiel!

dumbyrulz: a WHAT?

tonx: it's a cute little birdie! I named her Helena!

dumbyrulz: y Helena?

tonx: bcuz…I lovett the name! And the amazing actress!

dumbyrulz: which actress?

tonx: the amazing Helena Bonham Carter, DUH!

dumbyrulz: so…u named a bird after her?

tonx: yup!

ghostofsiriusblack: I can't turn into a dog…

tonx: I can have the nose of a doggie!

ghostofsiriusblack: well good for u!

tonx: OOPS.

dumbyrulz: did u open the window while Helena was out?

tonx: …no…psh, y wud I do that?

dumbyrulz: don't lie to me.

tonx: ok…she flew out the window…

dumbyrulz: *facepalm * this is y u never get pets! They always escape!

kittycatlady: because u let them!

tonx: hey, no being mean! I feel bad enough as is. Maybe I'll get an acramantula…they'll be easier to find if they escape…

kittycatlady: or they'll eat u!

dumbyrulz: ur hoping that happens, rnt u?

kittycatlady: what are u talking about?

dumbyrulz: like u don't know…

kittycatlady: I don't…

ghostofsiriusblack: wow, Minny, ur mean…

kittycatlady: WHAT DID U JUST CALL ME?

ghostofsiriusblack: Minny…a nickname for Minerva…I'm dead! Have pity on me and let me call u that!

kittycatlady: no.

dumbyrulz: wait, Sirius, I thought Bellatrix killed ur ghost?

ghostofsiriusblack: I only pretended to die again so she wud leave me alone.

ruleroftheworld: I'm going to tell on u!

ghostofsiriusblack: what r u, 5?

ruleroftheworld: no, I think I'm like, 70 something…around there…

tonx: ur OLD! No wonder ur bald…

ruleroftheworld: I'm bald bcuz I chose to be. It makes me look more…snake-like.

tonx: uh huh.

dumbyrulz: sure. U keep telling urself that…

Hi! Hope u liked this randomness! Please review! Have a good…dy/night/whatever time it is!


	3. Chapter 3

tonx: hey, Dumby, I have an idea for Voldy's glitter.

dumbyrulz: great! Let's hear it!

tonx: ok! "Knitting club was so much fun! I luv to knit furry scarves and sweaters and mittens and give them to poor people who are freezing on the streets."

dumbyrulz: ur officially my favorite person in the world.

tonx: yay! I feel special.

kittycatlady: ur not.

tonx: DUMBYYYYYY! Minny's being MEAN!

dumbyrulz: Minny, apologize to tonks.

kittycatlady: I refuse.

tonx: DUMBYYYYYY! Minny won't apologize!

dumbyrulz: yeah, I know, I can see that she posted that. wait, Tonks, don't u have work today?

tonx: I'm skipping today! I called in sick.

dumbyrulz: aw, feel better!

tonx: but I'm not sick…I just don't feel like going to the Ministry today.

Crucio_addict: MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHA! I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY INFILTRATED UR CHAT ROOM! MAUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

dumbyrulz: oh NO…

tonx: Hi, auntie Bellatrix!

Crucio_addict: shut up, Mudblood.

tonx: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Dumby, auntie bella's being mean.

dumbyrulz: I can see that.

tonx: well, ur a mod, so ban her!

dumbyrulz: but I don't like being crucio-d!

Crucio_addict: tee hee, ur afraid…of me…hee hee!

dumbyrulz: most people in the world r…

Crucio_addict: yeah…

tonx: my hair's pink…who thinks I should change it to purple?

Crucio_addict: what's ur real hair color?

tonx: well, it changes constantly, so I don't really know…

Crucio_addict: r u a blond? Is that y ur so clumsy?

tonx: no, I'm clumsy bcuz…I just am. I think my hair might have turned blond before it turned greean and blue…

dumbyrulz: wait, y is there a Death Eater in MY chat room?

Crucio_addict: well, I got really bored, so I decided to hack ur chat room! And y do u come onto the Death Eater's chat room?

dumbyrulz: duh, to find out Voldy's evil plans. DUUUUUUUUUH!

Crucio_addict: my therapist ran out after 5 seconds today! It's a record! I think everyone needs a therapist. They're so much fun to scare away! All I did was sit there, and she ran away screaming! That was the highlight of my day. It's so much fun to hear people scream…and knowing im the cause of their terror…

dumbyrulz: there's something wrong with u…

kittycatlady: why is there a Death Eater on the OOTP's chat room?

Crucio_addict: who're u?

kittycatlady: Minerva McGonagall…

Crucio_addict: OH! U were the worst professor ever! I hated being in ur class sooooooo much! Hate u!

kittycatlady: yet again I ask: why is there a Death Eater on the OOTP's chat room?

Crucio_addict: bcuz im bored…

kittycatlady: so y don't u go annoy Death Eaters on ur chat room?

Crucio_addict: bcuz they're all doing something useful except me.

dumbyrulz: …so y arent u reeking havoc?

kittycatlady: it's spelled "wreaking"

dumbyrulz: yeah, I don't care.

Crucio_addict: bcuz I'm in the mood to annoy people!

dumbyrulz: y don't u go annoy Cissy?

Crucio_addict: ooh, good idea! Bye!

dumbyrulz: bye!

kittycatlady: well, now that she's gone…

tonx: I like kitties…

kittycatlady: me 2…

dumbyrulz: me 3…

**HIYA! Please review! And please vote on my poll! I put up another option for people that want me to write a Marauder's chat room ,so please vote! And PLEASE REVIEW! Have a good…day/night/well, whatever time it is for u!**


	4. Chapter 4

tonx: Minny, Bellatrix Lestrange is going to be you for Halloween.

kittycatlady: oh no. she's going to rob my vault again, isn't she?

tonx: probs.

kittycatlady: she should be in a mental hospital. Or Azkaban.

dumbyrulz: she's been seeing theraspists. And by seeing, I mean scaring away. Her record is five seconds.

kittycatlady: wow. I cant say that im surprised, though.

Crucio_addict: therapists r wimps. They run just at the sight of me! I like chasing after them. It's fun! Then, when I capture them, I crucio the heck outta them! Therapists r fun

kittycatlady: ur scary

Crucio_addict: so ive been told by multiple therapists…and Cissy…and my husband…and Dolphy…and Dumby…ok, everyone's told me that.

kittycatlady: …

Crucio_addict: have you ever been apple picking? It's fun! I threw apples at the muggles' heads! They all ran away screaming, which was really funny…

kittycatlady: y r u telling us this?

Crucio_addict: bcuz no one's on the Death Eater chat room!

tonx: wow, auntie Bella, ur so evil and vicious!

Crucio_addict: I am not ur aunt!

tonx: yes u r…

Crucio_addict: I will crucio u

tonx: u don't know where I live

Crucio_addict: yes I do

tonx: how do u know that if ur not my aunt?

Crucio_addict: bcuz im awesome like

tonx: no, not really

Crucio_addict: read my screenname. I know where u live, and im not afraid to crucio u

tonx: Dumby! Auntie bella's threatening me! Can't u ban her? Ur the only mod!

dumbyrulz: but im scared of her! She'll crucio me if I ban her!

tonx: man up!

dumbyrulz: did u really just say that?

tonx: get over it!

dumbyrulz: did u really say that?

tonx: someone once told me that pain is weakness leaving the body!

dumbyrulz: ok, u did not just say that. have u ever been crucio-d by Bellatrix?

tonx: no…suck it up!

dumbyrulz: uve never been crucio-d by her. Ut HURTS. A LOT

tonx: build a bridge and get over it!

dumbyrulz: ur mean!

tonx: BAN HER

dumbyrulz: I'm awesome, u can't tell me what to do!

kittycatlady: I'll settle this. She hasn't said anything for the past few minutes, so maybe she logged out. So stop ur bickering. Dumby, don't ban her, and Tonks, don't be so mean.

dumbyrulz: I thought I was the one in charge here…

kittycatlady: I'm more mature than you, so that means I can tell you what to do sometimes.

dumbyrulz: no, not really.

kittycatlady: says you…

dumbyrulz: yes, says me.

kittycatlady: says I.

dumbyrulz: no, says I!

kittycatlady: I was correcting ur grammar.

tonx: was it wrong in the first place? Says me?

kittycatlady: yes.

dumbyrulz: I don't like people.

kittycatlady: neither do i.

tonx: …

**Hiya! Please review! And please vote! And please have a good day/night/whatever!**


	5. Chapter 5

dumbyrulz: I'm bored…how does a person kill a Hufflepuff?

kittycatlady: stabbing them with a wand?

dung: stabbing them with a knife?

kittycatlady: sending them into the room of requirement to find something lethal?

dung: blowing them up?

kittycatlady: send them in the Floo but forget the floo powder, so they get set on fire?

dung: hitting them on the head with a tea kettle and then slitting their throats?

kittycatlady: transfiguring them into a bomb and set it off in the Hufflepuff common room?

dung: pushing them off the astronomy tower?

tonx: uh, how about AVADA KEDAVRA?

dumbyrulz: but we're the OOTP! We don't kill students that way, it's absurd! It's forbidden! It's mean! Something a Death Eater would do!

tonx: and the other stuff isn't mean or forbidden or something a Death Eater would do?

kittycatlady: …noooooo…

tonx: Minny, ur supposed to be the responsible teacher! And Dumby, ur supposed to be the wise headmaster of Hogwarts! Which means not asking for ways to kill Hufflepuffs! And btw, I was a Hufflepuff!

kittycatlady: I wondered y u were so useless…

tonx: hey! That's an insult to me and all Hufflepuffs! Wait, since when was I the responsible adult here?

kittycatlady: wow, that was weird…

tonx: ikr?

kittycatlady: …sooooooo

dumbyrulz: how to kill slytherins!

tonx: AVADA KEDAVRA!

dumbyrulz: no, too simple.

kittycatlady: slitting their throats?

dumbyrulz: wow, Minny, who knew u could be so vicious?

kittycatlady: I reeeeeeeaaaaally hate slytherins and hufflepuffs. Ravenclaws r ok, and gryffindors rule. But slytherins r obnoxious brats.

dumbyrulz: nah, only people that r friends with Draco malfoy. Well, they r slytherins, and u r a gryffindor so it would stand to reason that u hate slytherins.

kittycatlady: true…

tonx: hm…boiling slytherins alive?

dumbyrulz: hm, creative.

tonx: stabbing them viciously…hitting them repeatedly with a baseball bat…putting them into the floo but accidentally forget to put the floo powder in…suffocate them…don't help them if they're choking in the great hall…AVADA KEDAVRA

dumbyrulz: all great ideas. Now, who has an idea for Voldy's glitter?

tonx: IM A PRETTY KITTY!

dumbyrulz: what is up with ur obsession with kitties?

tonx: they're cute! Duuuuh!

dumbyrulz: ok then…

ruleroftheworld: u all sicken me

tonx: aw, hope u don't get better!

dumbyrulz: BURN!

ruleroftheworld: I hate everyone in this world.

kittycatlady: what did I do rong?

ruleroftheworld: U EXIST. And u missed the w in wrong

kittycatlady: who knew that the dark lord cared about spelling?

dumbyrulz: BURN!

ruleroftheworld: repeat that one more time and I will crucio u! or have Bellatrix crucio u…I like that better.

dumbyrulz: time to find a new hiding place…

kittycatlady: I don't like people

tonx: I like kitties…

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! boredomness…anyways…please review! I've noticed that the same people are reviewing and while that's awesome and I appreciate it, please revieeeeew! And please vote! Time for a nap…or to write u a new chapter…either one works, really…have a good night? Day? Whatever time it is for u!**


	6. Chapter 6

dumbyrulz: how to kill slytherins…

tonx: no! bad Dumby! No planning on killing students! It's not nice, and ur supposed to be the good guy!

dumbyrulz: and?

tonx: and ur bashing hufflepuffs and slytherins! Not all hufflepuffs are idiots like Cedric Diggory, and not all slytherins are obnoxious jerks like Draco Malfoy!

dumbyrulz: doesn't it bother u that hufflepuffs r such goody goodies?

tonx: I think ur confusing awesome hufflepuffs with gryffindors

dumbyrulz: no, I don't think so

tonx: we're honest, kind, caring, and loyal!

dumbyrulz: and ur point?

tonx: my point is, don't bash hufflepuffs just because we're awesome and genuinely good people!

dumbyrulz: u used a big word…

tonx: y r u the headmaster of hogwarts if ur so biased?

dumbyrulz: another big word…

tonx: when u die, im taking over hogwarts

ruleroftheworld: no, I am!

tonx: y? ur evil! ud kill anyone that talks back!

ruleroftheworld: I'm the dark lord! Id teach any brat that talked back a lesson on how to be respectuful!

tonx: u don't deserve to be headmaster of hogwarts. Ur too evil. That's y im gonna be heamdaster!

ruleroftheworld: what if u die?

tonx: id still be headmaster, just as a ghost.

ruleroftheworld: im going to take over hogwarts, and u can't! so HAHAHAHAHAHA to u!

tonx: wow ur mad

ruleroftheworld: wait, crazy mad or angry mad?

tonx: the former

ruleroftheworld: …I just had a earwax jelly bean

dumbyrulz: ooh, I hate those

tonx: I just had an orange flavored jelly bean

dumbyrulz: they make normal flavors?

tonx: I always wondered y ur nickname was Dumby…now I know

dumbyrulz: that's not nice!

tonx: neither is being mean to hufflepuffs and slytherins!

dumbyrulz: I'm dumbledore, the famous wizard, im allowed to be mean!

ruleroftheworld: that only works for me. And ur not as famous as me or potter. Hm…how to kill potter?

dumbyrulz: discuss that on ur own chat room!

ruleroftheworld: oh, I will. When were not busy coming up with ur fb statuses

dumbyrulz: I really hate you

ruleroftheworld: I despise you

dumbyrulz: I loathe you

tonx: oh my gosh, u two r acting like children, not men over 200 yrs old.

ruleroftheworld: I'm only 70 sumthing…

dumbyrulz: im only 100 sumthing…

tonx: act ur age, not ur shoe size!

ruleroftheworld: I don't wear shoes

dumbyrulz: y not?

ruleroftheworld: I just got my feet back! Y would I wear shoes when I could just walk bare foot?

dumbyrulz: oh, ur right. No shoes for u! without shoes, u might step on a shard of glass, or a rock, or a stick…

tonx: or dog poo!

ruleroftheworld: …maybe wearing shoes isn't such a bad idea after all…

tonx: I like kitties…

ruleroftheworld: oh, and there's one thing I have to add. DON'T BASH SLYTHERINS OR I SWEAR ILL STAB YOU VICIOUSLY WITHOUT ACTUALLY KILLING YOU

dumbyrulz: u hacked my chat room, and now ur telling me what to do and threatening me…I feel like im gonna cry…

ruleroftheworld: good.

tonx: and if u bash hufflepuffs ill crucio u. a lot.

dumbyrulz: then id ban u two and make it so u couldn't hack urelves back on…

tonx: do u even know how to do that?

dumbyrulz: im not going to dignify that with a response

ruleroftheworld: which, translated, means that he has no clue.

tonx: I figured

dumbyrulz: I hate people

ruleroftheworld: I hate muggles and mudbloods and gryffindors

tonx: I like unicorns…

hiyaaaaaaa! I apologize to any hufflepuffs hat took offense at any of the previous chapters where I kind of bashed hufflepuffs. But tonks was a hufflepuff, and they're awesome in their own way…pie! So, please please review! And vote. Bellaminion gave me a great idea: a chat room for random hogwarts students and teachers. So, please vote or give ur opinion in a review! Have a wonderful whatever!


	7. Chapter 7

dumbyrulz: ew, I just ate a booger flavored jelly bean.

tonx: I just ate one that was either dirt or worms…I spat it out before I could find out which it was. I think it was worms…

dumbyrulz: ew

tonx: I know

dumbyrulz: so, wanna come up with glitter statuses?

tonx: I think that a rainbow is just a ton of colored glitter in the sky

dumbyrulz: …next

tonx: I luv reading romance novels with sappy endings.

dumbyrulz: ur my favorite

lupinrulz: hello!

tonx: hi Loopy!

dumbyrulz: Loopy! I was windering when u were gonna cme on the chat room!

lupinrulz: please don't call me Loopy. It's offensive. And I couldn't figure out the tech stuff.

tonx: I hav a girlfriend who's a unicorn princess

lupinrulz: …I hav competition?

dumbyrulz: no, it's Voldy's next status!

lupinrulz: ooohhh. Ok.

dumbyrulz: do u think tonks would cheat on u with a unicorn? A unicorn princess?

lupinrulz: …only when she eats too much sugar…

tonx: what if I really did hav a unicon princess girlfriend?

lupinrulz: then I would say that I luv u, and I sincerely hope that u two r happy together, if u really luv her.

tonx: y were u a gryffindor? Ur so sweet and nice, u should have a been a hufflepuff

lupinrulz: actually, I should have been a ravenclaw bcuz Im so smart.

tonx: …right. I wish it would rain glitter instead of rain.

dumbyrulz: wow, ur coming up with lots of good glitter statuses for Voldy!

tonx: …awkward…I actually do wish it would rain glitter instead of rain…

dumbyrulz: …awks…

lupinrulz: yup…

tonx: ew, I just ate a poo flavored jelly bean!

lupinrulz: ew…I did that once…it was disgusting. I threw up afterwards…

tonx: tmi

lupinrulz: what's that?

dumbyrulz: too much info.

tonx: DUH!

lupinrulz: …u make it sound as if that should have been obvious.

tonx: …it kinda was…

lupinrulz: this is y I don't takl to people

tonx: really? I thought it was bcuz u felt isolated cuz ur kind of a werewolf…I used a big word! I get a cupcake!

lupinrulz: I never said I would give u a cupcake if u used a big word.

tonx: then Dumby will give me one. Right Dumby?

dumbyrulz: no, but u can have a butterbeer…

lupinrulz: isn't that worse?

dumbyrulz: debatable…after all, cupcakes have frosting…

lupinrulz: but butterbeer's…well, butterbeer!

ruleroftheworld: I think that anything bellatrix can't have is something that Tonks shouldn't have. Like sugar, caffeine, butterbeer, soda, anything like that.

dumbyrulz: I agree

tonx: well, I don't need anyone to buy me a cupcake! I'll just use my own money, even though I used a big word!

lupinrulz: I have all ur money, bcuz I knew u would use it to buy sugar

tonx: credit card!

lupinrulz: I took ur wallet

tonx: …that wasn't very nice…

lupinrulz: I like living where we do, thank you very much

tonx: what does that hav to do with me having sugar?

dumbyrulz: ud blow up things if u hav sugar

tonx: that only happened…what, once? Twice?

dumbyrulz: …twenty times…

tonx: no way! Ur exaggerating! Ooh, another big word!

dumbyrulz: did u even spell that right?

lupinrulz: I think so…

dumbyrulz: no sugar

lupinrulz: no sugar

tonx: …I have a hidden stash…BYE!

lupinrulz: oh no…

dumbyrulz: no good can come of this.

lupinrulz: nope

dumbyrulz: …do u want to stop her with as many spells as it takes to stop her, or should I?

lupinrulz: no, ur at hogwarts, ud be too late even if u left now. ill go.

dumbyrulz: good luck! Ull need it!

lupinrulz: yes I will bye!

dumbyrulz: bye!

ruleroftheworld: btw, I don't have a unicorn princess girlfriend…I have bellatrix, which is much much worse

dumbyrulz: haha

**Helloooooo! Please vote and please review. Have a wonderful whatever!**


	8. Chapter 8

dumbyrulz: ok so new ideas for glitter statuses?

tonx: !

dumbyrulz: NO. next

lupinrulz: I am a fairy princess that lives in a world where there's no sun, but a rainbow and instead or raining rain, it rains glitter!

tonx: wow, Loopy

dumbyrulz: that's great!

lupinrulz: thank u

dumbyrulz: ur welcome LOOPY

lupinrulz: pleae don't call me that

dumbyrulz: ur not the boss of me

lupinrulz: no, but im more sane, so I win

dumbyrulz: how do u figure?

lupinrulz: r u really aksing y I know im more sane than u?

dumbyrulz: no, im asking how u win by being the most sane. Duh

tonx: I luv johnny depp

dumbyrulz: zac efron's awesomer

tonx: no, Johnny depp's awesomer!

dumbyrulz: zac efron

tonx: Johnny depp

dumbyrulz: zac efron

tonx: Johnny depp

lupinrulz: u 2 r like crazy teenagers

tonx: but dumby's like, two, three hundred years old! I'm better at acting like a teenager.

lupinrulz: 3

dumbyrulz: I'm only over one hundred years old, not two or three hundred. And zac efron's clearly better than johnny depp

tonx: Johnny Depp is clearly better than zac efron.

dumbyrulz: No he's not!

tonx: yes he is!

dumbyrulz: nu uh!

tonx: uh huh!

dumbyrulz: nu uh!

lupinrulz: I stand corrected. Not crazy teenagers, but crazy, obessed, pre-teen girls!

dumbyrulz: at least I'm not as crazy as Bellatrix.

tonx: hm…if auntie bellatrix married voldy…VOLDY'S MY UNCLE?

dumbyrulz: haha!

tonx: we r no longer bffl's. I'm unfriending u on fb.

dumbyrulz: fine. I ban u from this chat room!

lupinrulz: 5…4…3…2..1…

dumbyrulz: sorry tonks. Do u forgive me?

tonx: we're chill.

dumbyrulz: ok thx.

lupinrulz: children

dumbyrulz: I'm older than u!

lupinrulz: but I'm more mature than u

dumbyrulz: no ur not!

lupinrulz: I clearly am more mature than u.

tonx: I'm more mature than all of u combined!

ruleroftheworld: I am way more mature than all of u combined

ghostofsiriusblack: no, I'm more mature than all of u combined! So HA!

kittycatlady: I am the most mature person on this chat room! So everyone just be quiet and chillax!

tonx: wait…did Minny just say 'chillax'?

dumbyrulz: that was creepy

ghostofsiriusblack: seriously creepy

lupinrulz: creepiest thing I've evr read. And ive read some creepy things.

tonx: like what?

lupinrulz: like ur idea of good literature

tonx: what does that big word mean?

dumbyrulz: translation: like ur idea of good stuff to read

tonx: oh ok! Thx bffl!

dumbyrulz: no prob bffl!

lupinrulz: teenagers

kittycatlady: I have to deal with teenagers every day. And dumbledore!

lupinrulz: I feel ur pain

kittycatlady: u have no idea

**Hi! Hope u liked this randomness! Please vote and please review! And have a marvelous day/night/middle of the night/middle of the day/ whatever time it is! Bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

dumbyrulz: so, who will be my new best friend of the day and provide me with a glitter status for Voldy?

Arthurweasleytheawesome: "I pulled a prank on the miniser of magic, and his office is now filled with flowers and rainbows."

dumbyrulz: lol, that's perfect! But Arthur, uve never been on this chat room bfore. How come?

Arthurweasleytheawesome: my name's not arthur. Oh, wait, yes it is. Never mind…um, but anyways, it's bcuz im so busy with work and the OOTP and my family that I never have any time to go on the computer.

dumbyrulz: …ok then…that did not sound the least bit suspicious…

Arthurweasleytheawesome: no it did not. Im just…so tired that I cant even think straight. Yeah, that's it.

dumbyrulz: hey, did u know that hagrid got a fb and a glitter?

Arthurweasleytheawesome: really? …should I friend him? All he's going to talk about is this boring creature or that dragon…is it worth it?

dumbyrulz: probs not.

Arthurweasleytheawesome: I wont.

dumbyrulz: anything new?

Arthurweasleytheawesome: not really.

dumbyrulz: ur sons fred and gearoge r getting on my last nerves.

Arthurweasleytheawesome: …how?

dumbyrulz: bcuz of their snackboxes that makes students sick to get them out of class! It's dangerous, and it makes students miss school!

Arthurweasleytheawesome: they're not dangerous!

dumbyrulz: and how do u know? And y r u defending them and not sending them a howler for their bad behavior? And y havent u told me about the newest muggle inventions?

Arthurweasleytheawesome: bcuz I don't feel like it.

dumbyrulz: which twin r u? fred or george?

Arthurweasleytheawesome: fred

mugglesrawesome: what is going on here? Fred, ud better hope I don't tell ur mum about u hacking the OOTP chat room and making those snackboxes.

Arthurweasleytheawesome: please don't!

mugglesrawesome: I wont…if u get an E on one of ur OWLS.

Arthurweasleytheawesome: yes dad. But what about george? He helped me with the hacking and the snackboexes

mugglesrawesome: …Now go do ur work and study hard.

Arthurweasleytheawesome: yes dad

dumbyrulz: arthur, what's my favorite flavor of jelly beans?

mugglesrawesome: …

dumbyrulz: I almost believed u george, until u didn't say anything about punishing george.

mugglesrawesome: but at least my screenname's much more believable than fred's. dad would never be so self-absorbed.

iluvmuggles: …am I not the only muggle-lover here besides u, Dumby?

dumbyrulz: the twins hacked our chat room

iluvmuggles: haha, they would. But it's not like we talk about anything important, other than Voldy's new glitter statuses.

dumbyrulz: arthur, what's my favorite flavor of jelly beans?

iluvmuggles: I was under the impression that it was toffee.

dumbyrulz: yep, it's the real u. did u know that ur sons r making snackboxes to make students sick so that they'll miss class?

iluvmuggles: …ill be right back…I have a howler to send…maybe even one for each twin…

dumbyrulz: ok

ruleroftheworld: …stupid gryffindors…stupid blood traitors

dumbyrulz: gryffindors r not stupid!

ruleroftheworld: their pride makes them foolish.

dumbyrulz: I am not foolish or prideful

ruleroftheworld: …you say so…

dumbyrulz: I do say so. and im awesome so it must be true. Wow, I'm starting to sound like mcgonagall. Ew!

ruleroftheworld: haha

dumbyrulz: I despise u

ruleroftheworld: we're mortal enemies, of course u despise me. And I despise u. let's duel.

dumbyrulz: meet u there.

ruleroftheworld: no, I'll me U there.

dumbyrulz: r u challenging me to a race?

ruleroftheworld: there's no challenge. Ill win.

dumbyrulz: no I will!

iluvmuggles: …who's ruleroftheworld? Is it voldy? Wow, they're like children…

**Hello! Please review and please vote! Oh, and have an awesome and wonderful day! **


	10. Chapter 10

dumbyrulz: Zac efron

tonx: Johnny Depp

dumbyrulz: Zac efron

tonx: Johnny Depp

dumbyrulz: can't we just agree to disagree?

tonx: no, bcuz Johnny Depp is CLEARLY better than Zac Efron, no contest.

dumbyrulz: what if they ever did a movie together?

tonx: that would be amazing.

dumbyrulz: extremely amazing.

lupinrulz: I am a pretty ninja kitty.

dumbyrulz: glad to hear it. I'm a pretty kitty.

tonx: don't u want to be an awesome ninja kitty?

dumbyrulz: no. I don't want to be a ninja. I want to be a pretty kitty.

lupinrulz: don't u wanna be a pretty ninja kitty like me?

dumbyrulz: I AM A PRETTY KITTY AND NOTHING U SAY CAN EVER THAT!

TheChosenOne: ...

dumbyrulz: I thot i banned u from this chat room!

lupinrulz: for obvious reasons...

TheChosenOne: fred helped me hack ur chat room.

dumbyrulz: y did u name ur accomplice? Ur NEVER SUPPOSED TO REVEAL UR ACCOMPLICE!

iluvmuggles: ...time to send yet another howler

dumbyrulz: told u so

TheChosenOne: oops

ruleroftheworld: Dumby, u stood me up! We were supposed to duel half an hour ago! U will pay for that. NO ONE STANDS UP THE DARK LORD!

TheChosenOne: wait, y is Voldemort on the OOTP chat room?

ruleroftheworld: y is there a supid, young, obnoxious Gryffindor who refuses to die on the OOTP chat room?

TheChosenOne: bcuz im awesome. But ur supposed to be the bad guy, and ur whining about being stood up by ur enemy? ...WORST VILLAIN EVER!

ruleroftheworld: I am going to kill u now.

lupinrulz: harry, r u a pretty kitty, ninja kitty, or a pretty ninja kitty?

TheChosenOne: pretty ninja kitty

ruleroftheworld: GO AWAY! NO ONE WANTS U ON THIS CHAT ROOM!

TheChosenOne: but UR the evil guy, i have more reason to be here than u!

ruleroftheworld: but I'm awesomer than u, so i can do whatever I want!

TheChosenOne: No, I'm awesomer than U!

ruleroftheworld: no ur not!

TheChosenOne: yes I am! Right Lupin?

lupinrulz: do not get me involved in this

tonx: I think Voldy's awesomer.

ruleroftheworld: so HA!

TheChosenOne: but i have Dumby on my side. Right?

dumbyrulz: ...

ruleroftheworld: HA! I am awesomer than u.

TheChosenOne: the only way ud be awesomer than me would be if i were dead!

ruleroftheworld: that can be arranged

TheChosenOne: ...

lupinrulz: zac efron

tonx: johnny depp!

kittycatlady: johnny depp

dumbyrulz: zac efron!

ruleroftheworld: johnny depp

dumbyrulz: r u just saying that bcuz i think zac efron's awesomer than johnny depp?

ruleroftheworld: no. Johnny depp's definitely better than zac efron

TheChosenOne: zac efron is clearly awesomer

ruleroftheworld: no way.

iluvmuggles: i have the deciding vote. Johnny depp

dumbyrulz: we r no longer bffl's.

iluvmuggles: I'm not allowed to be ur best friend bcuz i have my own opinion?

dumbyrulz: yup

iluvmuggles: that's so unfair!

dumbyrulz: tough

tonx: i wonder if Johnny depp is a pretty ninja kitty...

dumbyrulz: i wonder if zac efron is a pretty ninja kitty...

**Hi! Hope you enjoyed this randomness! Please please please please please please please review! And please vote! And have a wonderful whatever!**


	11. Chapter 11

tonx: for Halloween, i'm going to be minny. Ive never been anything scarier for halloween, even that one time i dressed up as auntie bella...

dumbyrulz: i still think its funny that voldy's ur uncle

tonx: it's scary! I dont want to have an old bald dude for an uncle!

ruleroftheworld: ...

dumbyrulz: AWKS

tonx: ...well, it's true.

ruleroftheworld: i keep trying to get divorced and she keeps burning the divorce papers!

tonx: which means ur my uncle...my old bald uncle...

ruleroftheworld: i have a weird neice

dumbyrulz: and technically, ur Draco's uncle, too.

ruleroftheworld: ...i'm luci's brother-in-law...y did i let bella trick me into marrying her?

dumbyrulz: bcuz u had a brain fart

ruleroftheworld: i should have been suspicious from the start.

dumbyrulz: u should no bella would never go to church. She kills daily!

ruleroftheworld: she has mental problems.

dumbyrulz: i think we all have mental problems.

tonx: especially u

dumbyrulz: especially U

tonx: duck

dumbyrulz: wait...duck as in the animal, duck as in ur going to crucio me, or...

tonx: i am a human bean

dumbyrulz: ur in an awfully random mood

tonx: yup! I just ate an entire cake! SUGAR! R u secretly a mermaid?

dumbyrulz: shhhh! Dont tell anyone! I'M NOT!

tonx: ...so u r?

dumbyrulz: i am not secretly a mermaid, but ive always suspected that Voldy is one...

ruleroftheworld: i'm not.

dumbyrulz: lol, new glitter status! "I am secretly a mermaid."

ruleroftheworld: dont u dare

dumbyrulz: too late!

tonx: SUGAR!

ruleroftheworld: u remind me of bellatrix. Do u have the sudden urge to blow stuff up?

tonx: ...maybe...possibly...no...yes...definitely...

ruleroftheworld: just like bella

dumbyrulz: WEIRD

tonx: no, im not! Im not weird or like auntie bella! Im not as evil or insane unless i have sugar.

dumbyrulz: ur pretty insane

ruleroftheworld: but no one's as insane as bellatrix. Even if tonx has sugar, u should c bella with sugar...it's scary

dumbyrulz: lol and ur stuck with her

ruleroftheworld: let's duel. Right now.

dumbyrulz: avada kedavra!

ruleroftheworld: *dodge * crucio!

dumbyrulz: *dodge *

ruleroftheworld: avada kedavra!

dumbyrulz: *dodge * alohomora!

ruleroftheworld: ...what r u trying to open?

dumbyrulz: oh, woops, wrong spell...septumsempra!

ruleroftheworld: *dodge * avada kedavra!

dumbyrulz: *dodge * im tired of this. Tie?

ruleroftheworld: tie.

tonx: ...what was the point of that?

dumbyrulz: we felt like it

ruleroftheworld: yeah

tonx: i have to go. Bye!

dumbyrulz: where r u going?

tonx: I'm an Auror. It's my job. Bye!

ruleroftheworld: we finally got rid of her!

tonx: AWKS i didn't log off yet

dumbyrulz: AWKWARD

ruleroftheworld: what r u waiting for? Go!

tonx: u just want to get rid of me! What r u going to trash-takl me the minute i log off? Im so offended!

ruleroftheworld: im the dark lord, im evil, what do u expect?

tonx: *cry *

ruleroftheworld: well, now that she's gone...she's so annoying!

dumbyrulz: go away if ur just going to cause trouble

ruleroftheworld: im the dark lord dont tell me what to do

dumbyrulz: fine. Then ill leave

ruleroftheworld: but this is ur chat room

dumbyrulz: i cant ban u vcuz ud just hack back on. So bye!

ruleroftheworld: i dont need u

ruleroftheworld: i feel lonely

ruleroftheworld: and bored

ruleroftheworld: im going to blow stuff up

dumbyrulz: lol i made him think i left. Lol

**Hi! PLEASE REVIEW! And please vote! And please have a wonderful whatever!**


	12. Chapter 12

dumbyrulz: lol tonx, uv got to hear what ur aunt did

tonx: should i be scared?

dumbyrulz: yes. She found a dead sparrow, and named it Captain Jack.

tonx: y was it dead?

dumbyrulz: i dont knmow, but i do know that bellatrix didnt kill it.

tonx: she named an already dead sparrow?

dumbyrulz: yes

tonx: y?

dumbyrulz: i dont really know.

tonx: she's strange.

kittycatlady: ur not the first to say that today

tonx: im not surprised. Its true

kittycatlady: im so glad im not related to her

tonx: consider urself lucky

kittycatlady: i do

tonx: good. Sugar!

dumbyrulz: ur not the first to say that today either.

tonx: am i the first to say...i have over one hundred stuffed animals!

dumbyrulz: can i use that as Voldy's glitter status?

tonx: of course!

dumbyrulz: thx.

ruleroftheworld: im still in shock about being ur uncle, tonks

tonx: i still cant believe i have an old, bald uncle...

dumbyrulz: lol im starting to feel really bad for u, Voldy. Bellartix as ur wife, Tonks as ur neice.

kittycatlady: i think its really funny

ruleroftheworld: i dont need ur pity! I dont want ur pity! I will have revenge!

tonx: i suggest throwing raw eggs at him. It's so yucky and fun! Especially if u get it in his hair...

ruleroftheworld: lol tonx ur smarter than Dumby gives u credit for

kittycatlady: that is a lie

dumbyrulz: a lie thru and thru

ruleroftheworld: ur right. Wait, i was agrreeing with Minny, not Dumby! Wait, thats weird too...not as weird as agreeing with Dumby.

tonx: im offended!

kittycatlady: i meant lol. Do u ever really laugh out loud, or do u laugh quietly to urself?

dumbyrulz: ...burned by a professor

ruleroftheworld: ...so tonks isn't smarter than dumby gives her credit for?

tonx: i am too! Gosh!

dumbyrulz: gosh...really?

tonx: y r u making fun of ur bff, and not saying im smart? Were not bffs anymore. Your my...bffl.

dumbyrulz: *gasp * that's so mean! What did i do to deserve that?

tonx: one, u didnt' give me enough credit for being smart. Two, u made fun of me saying gosh. Ur my bffl now, not my bff.

dumbyrulz: what can i do to make us be bffs again?

tonx: b nice

dumbyrulz: i will

kittycatlady: nyways...have u guys ever eaten one hundred chocolate frogs in one day bfore?

tonx: nope

dumbyrulz: ...i have...

ruleroftheworld: y?

dumbyrulz: i was hungry, and craving chocolate!

ruleroftheworld: but y so many?

dumbyrulz: i dont really know.

tonx: did u throw up after?

dumbyrulz: no, i didnt, which is really weird...

ruleroftheworld: that's so unhealthy! Maybe ill outlive u...

dumbyrulz: meh, it as worth it. And ill outlive u. Harry will kill u bfore u send someone to kill me.

ruleroftheworld: ...doubtful...

tonx: wait...won't Voldy outlive Dumby anyways, bcuz he has horcruxes and cant die completely?

ruleroftheworld: ...u werent supposed to know about those.

tonx: oh well

dumbyrulz: have u guys ever eaten a booger-flavored jelly bean?

tonx: that's gross. And no.

ruleroftheworld: ew, no.

kittycatlady: y would u ask that?

dumbyrulz: bcuz i just ate one.

kittycatlady: ew

ruleroftheworld: disgusting

tonx: gross

dumbyrulz: i know. And u didnt even eat it. I did. I think im gonna puke...

tonx: how did our conversation turn gross?

ruleroftheworld: i dont know...MINNY

kittycatlady: oh, sure, blame me. All i did was ask if anyone ever ate one hundred chocolate frogs in one day bfore. How was i to know that Dumby actually did?

ruleroftheworld: ...

tonx: Voldy just wanted to blame someone

ruleroftheworld: its ur fault too, then

tonx: how?

ruleroftheworld: and its Dumby's fault too.

kittycatlady: but not urs?

ruleroftheworld: im the dark lord. Nothing's ever my fault.

kittycatlady: except for killing Potter's parents and trying to kill him, which resulted in u almost dying, which resulted in Potter's popularity, and other things that happened bcuz of u.

ruleroftheworld: that was potter's fault for not dying when he was supposed to!

kittycatlady: u do know how that sounds, right?

ruleroftheworld: im evil. Its supposed to sound evil. And i will kill potter, and i will rule the world! !

kittycatlady: ...have fun with that

ruleroftheworld: dont tell me what to do.

Hi! Please review, and please vote! And have a...splendid day!


	13. Chapter 13

ruleroftheworld: DUMBLEDOOOOOORE! I WILL MURDER YOU!

dumbyrulz: …THAT'S REALLY MEAN!

ruleroftheworld: I'm the dark Lord, I'm allowed to be mean.

tonx: lol voldy, luv ur glitter status! (and same here. That would be so awesome!)

kittycatlady: I don't have a glitter, so could someone please tell me what the heck ur talking about?

ruleroftheworld: "I wish I was a vampire, so that I could sparkle like I was covered in glitter." EW! I hate that series, and DUMBLEDORE, YOU WILL DIE!

tonx: *gasp * Minny, u don't have a glitter? this must be fixed right now! I'll make u one!

kittycatlady: says the girl that wants to sparkle like she's covered in glitter…

dumbyrulz: I was watching twilight and was suddenly inspired. I love taylor lautner.

ruleroftheworld: I'm going to make Snape kill u.

snapetheawesomepotionsdude: …do I have a say in this?

ruleroftheworld: of course not. And wait, y r u on the order's chat room?

snapetheawesomepotionsdude: in case uv'e forgotten, I'm a spy for both sides.

dumbyrulz: I luv twilight.

ruleroftheworld: I hate it.

dumbyrulz: u have ur opinion, I have mine.

ruleroftheworld: but im the Dark Lord, so my opinion is better.

dumbyrulz: ur logic makes no sense!

ruleroftheworld: im the Dark Lord. if it makes sense to me, then it doesn't need to make sense to anybody else.

dumbyrulz: ur so egotistical

ruleroftheworld: I know u r, but what am I?

dumbyrulz: insane

ruleroftheworld: I know u r, but what am I?

dumbyrulz: evil, mean, a jerk-face…the list goes on and on.

ruleroftheworld: …did u seriously say jerk-face?

dumbyrulz: no, I typed it.

tonx: I wish it would rain chocolate from clouds of mini-marshmallows

dumbyrulz: Oh my gosh, that would be so awesome!

ruleroftheworld: way to change the subject, tonx.

tonx: well, some of the clouds would be mini-marshmallows. The others would be made out of cotton candy, of course.

ruleroftheworld: of course, she says…

tonx: Minny's glitter is all set up. I'm ur first friend!

kittycatlady: what's my password?

tonx: iforget

kittycatlady: u forgot my password?

tonx: no that is ur password

kittycatlady: oh…yeah, im changing it. Bye!

tonx: I know u changed it to password.

kittycatlady: …crap…

ruleroftheworld: …another account for me to hack…

kittycatlady: …crap…

ruleroftheworld: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Helloooooooooo! Sorry for not updating in a long time! Blame…homework. Yes, blame homework. So, I'm kinda depressed because I'm not supposed to write chatrooms on anymore :'( but I do have my own website, flowerbirdie13 . webs . com, where I will put up all of my chat rooms. I will eventually put up the OOTP chat room, but I haven't gotten to it yet…anywho…have a wonderful whatever!


End file.
